


Janitor's Closet

by Mxtzy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Cheating, Dom Elsa (Disney), Elsa Has a Penis (Disney), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futanari, G!P, GP, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, LMAO, Large Cock, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Anna (Disney), Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtzy/pseuds/Mxtzy
Summary: Anna gets the job as the school janitor to pay her living expenses whilst she is on a scholarship. On the first day, she witnesses something she definitely was not meant to see. Smut / Lemon Fic! Bit of fluff! Elsa G!P !
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 288





	1. Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on fanfiction @Mxtzy :)  
> Enjoy!

Anna was running late. She had a free period in the morning but Principal Oaken specifically told her to meet him at 8 am sharp by the janitor's closet, although, it was technically her closet now.

8:24 am. She sprinted down the corridors of Arendelle College, avoiding the various crowds of students that congregated and blocked her way. To them, she looked like just another eager student who wanted to get to class early.

They obviously didn't register her as part of the staff despite the silly yellow lanyard she had to wear with the label 'Anna Green: Janitor'.

She grasped onto her backpack tighter as she narrowed her body between the sweaty mass of bodies, biting her lip as she took the last turn and spotted the tall figure of her boss walking her way, head down. Oaken then looked up, took notice of her and waved, whittling out a loud "Yoohoo!" with a big smile.

 _Okay, he's not mad at least._ Anna let out a sigh of relief before meeting him and instantly letting out a string of apologies. "I am sooo sorry that I'm late! I promise – I had like 7 alarms ready at full volume and I even got like 11 hours of sleep last night which is a miracle because I normally get like 4 hours and I have no idea at how I managed to sleep through all of them and I'm really sorry! I promise I'll get up at 7- no, 6 am every morning to get here on time! No wait, 5 am! Final offer! I'm really sorry-".

Oaken put up a hand signalling her to stop, a deep chuckle emigrating from his mouth. Anna sputtered off her last sentence with a small "Sorry…" before flushing slightly red and looking around abashedly.

"Is okay, no? I arrived just now, ja so I'm sorry too!" He laughed again, a teasing smile curving with his moustache. He fished around in his pockets and pulled out 2 sets of key chains, one with 3 keys attached and the other had 1 key with a small red pompom attached.

He started pointing to each one individually on the one with 3 keys. "Dis one, is for closet, ja? Is not usually locked during school hours and the staff like to keep it open. And this one is for the sports building and this last one is the master key to the classrooms ja?". Anna nodded taking the set of keys.

"The other is for the hoover cupboard in the classrooms ja! If you need help, I'll be in my office anytime and come by later to drop them off ja!"

He handed the other set to Anna who took them tentatively and nodded her head. "Thank you – especially for the job! I'll try my best."

"No problem – now I must go so enjoy cleaning ja?" He started walking away and disappeared around the corner before Anna started walking down the corridor, eyeing the dark blue door with the gold plating labelling it as the 'Janitor's Closet'.

Nearing it, Anna's ears perked up. Small noises were coming from the closed door, each becoming noisier than the last. Anna stood in front of the door before leaning in and listened to the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

No, it couldn't really be called that – it sounded more like boots squelching on mud repeatedly in a small time period as if the person was trying to suck the face of the other.

Anna grimaced and decided she actually needed to get to work. "Uhm hello? Hi, I'm the new janitor and I'd be grateful if, um, if you could come out?" she knocked on the door, hearing the noises subside.

It took a couple of seconds before the door was opened and 2 figures stumbled out, giggling erratically.

"Sorry – we were _busy._ " The small girl fluttered her eyes innocently at Anna before staring at the taller boy beside her with, what Anna could only describe as, 'bedroom eyes'.

Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes and forced out a small smile. "It's okay, just please do it somewhere else next time." She laid out in a polite tone.

The smaller girl hummed but said nothing with a sickly-sweet fake smile. She turned to the dumbfounded boy next to her and wiped some pink glossy lipstick off his face before dragging him off, possibly to the nearest classroom to continue hoovering the dirt off each other's face.

Anna only stared in slight discomfort before entering her new job area for the first time. It had a small hallway before it opened up to a rather spacious room on her left. It even had a comfy looking arm chair in the corner although she didn't really want to know what the various brown and grey stains on it were.

She prepared the equipment she was going to use for the morning before moving out to start the cleanse. The job was fairly easy and paid well which was all she could have ever wanted. She needed some way to feed herself just so she wouldn't drain her parent's empty pockets anymore – it was a miracle that she even managed to get good enough recommendations and grades to end up in Arendelle College in the first place!

Once the water she used became too dirty to keep cleaning with, she headed back to the blue door, only to be stopped again by noisy kissing.

Anna huffed. _Jesus – is it them again? What's so appealing about sucking face like that? It's like making out with Henry the Hoover and he's probably a better kisser!_ Anna knocked on the door, a bit more oomph than necessary.

"Uh hello, could you please come out?".

Déjà vu hit her as a new couple came out of the closet, this time, two boys. The usual exchange happened before one of the boys dragged the other away. Anna honestly thought that the whole ' _sneaking in the janitor's closet thing_ ' would be left back in high school but apparently not.

Anna wasn't a prude by any means no. She wasn't a virgin, having had a relationship with a long term ex-boyfriend. It may just slightly hurt seeing these couples so happy when her own relationship crashed only a few weeks ago, catching Hans in bed with a ginger girl nonetheless. 

It would take time to heal but Anna couldn't help but scrutinize the couples who hid in her new workplace despite her telling herself she used to do the same thing all the time.

As Anna continued through the morning, it happened again. Not just _once_ or _twice_ – it happened 8 more times, each time with a new couple. Anna was on automatic mode by the end of her shift, having had the same reaction to each couple and she even accidentally walked in a couple of times without knocking because she wasn't focused enough to hear them.

It was mortifying and exhausting for her to see a new couple each time but at least her shift was over – although her only class of the day was next.

She knew she left a few classrooms not hoovered due to her late start and planned instead to do it at lunch because she didn't want to let Oaken down on the very first day. He'd been so nice to her so far and it was her fault she was late so she may as well finish the job for today. 

But, that would be later. For now, she just had to focus on the composition of the human body if her Biology class had anything to say about it. At least after lunch, she could go home.

* * *

She was humming as she walked out of class. Biology seemed like a good college major so far – she liked the teacher and the girl who sat next to her, Esmeralda was it? Anna grinned, she had a feeling it would be a good day.

She was suddenly in front of the now-familiar blue door, not having noticed she walked that quickly.

Snapped out of her trance, Anna started hearing small creaks and quick breathing behind the blue wood. Quirking an eyebrow, she just stared and listened for a bit before a dilemma reached her mind. _Great, do I interrupt or just let them be?_

She only needed to get the key for the hoover cupboard and the last time she remembered, she left it on the shelves of the hallway. She _could_ sneak in super quick with her ninja movements and get out before they even stopped to notice her. She really did want to finish the job for today.

Taking a small breath for courage, Anna opened the door slowly and quietly, eyes trained on the ground and ignoring the kissing sounds hidden in the hidden room. They hadn't heard her open the door and they couldn't see Anna either as she stuck to the walls of the hallway, not daring to peep into the room.

She moved quickly, looking on the shelves that lined the hallway for where she last put the key.

A breath hitched and broke the quiet air. Anna started to hear, what she presumes to be, the armchair being dragged from the corner and into the middle of the room.

Ragged breathing from one person was all she could hear along followed by the unzipping of jeans and a breathy moan echoed the small room and out into the hallway.

Anna held her breath. _They're doing this now?! Here? Oh my –_ Another, louder moan caught her ears. _Jesus, let me find these keys asap so I can wallow in embarrassment._ Anna searched and searched the hallway shelves, not finding the damn hoover cupboard key.

 _Fuck- where are they?_ Anna silently cursed and thought hard. _Okay, retrace – you went back here, put the bleach back to the shelves, dropped off the mop, sat down on the chair – fuck. I left it on the chair._

Anna wasn't sure if she left it on the chair – her memory may help in memorising the different body parts but it sure did fuck all with important information. She needed to hand the keys back to Oaken later whilst her own set were being made – she really couldn't leave the keys behind.

She contemplated her options – she didn't really know if the keys were anywhere near the chair. She could just be wasting time waiting around without knowing if the keys were there but, if she somehow saw that the keys were in the room, she could swing by later when the couple were done and give it back to Oaken later in the afternoon.

Anna grimaced – she would have to look in the room wouldn't she?

Steeling her resolve and taking a quiet shuddering breath, she moved towards the edge of the hallway wall, the only barrier between her and the scene of sin.

She creeped forward, face nearly beyond the wall, finally seeing the scene before her and quietly gasped.

The first thought in her mind was that both ladies were seemingly fully clothed. One of the girls had long brunette hair and had her back to Anna. She was straddling the other over the arms of the armchair but it wasn't her who caught Anna's attention, no.

It was the other girl, sat down so confidently on the arm chair, with a slightly red but otherwise rather impassive face. Her blonde hair was braided elegantly over her shoulder with her bangs pulled back in an anti-gravity stance. The blonde's hands were gripping the other girl's rear underneath the brunette's skirt.

She was beautiful.

Small breaths of exertion clouded the soundscape as the straddling woman moved up and down, practically performing the splits on the arms of the armchairs. She was mewling and her hand encircled the taller girl's shoulder, pressing her chest to the other woman's face whilst the other hand reached for the bangs and encroached her fingers within them, messing them gloriously.

The girl above was currently moaning, lost in her world of pleasure although Anna was unsure why. The blonde lifted her hands, lifting the skirt at the same time, and Anna saw the most _wondrous_ sight.

A thick veined shaft stood hard against the brunette's increasing pace. It looked like it could barely fit but judging by the sounds the brunette made, it fit _perfectly._

Anna could only watch with increasing tension as the brunette girl rode her way to bliss – faster and faster, she drove down on the rod splitting her whilst the blonde watched the girl's facial expression with a blank but red face.

Anna saw one hand leave the girl's rear and make it's way to the front of the skirt and started rotating in a small circle. She couldn't see what the blonde was doing but the increase in the brunette's gasps and shudders made Anna _clench_ in excitement.

Anna nearly let out a whimper – she knew she definitely not meant to see this obviously intimate act but this felt deliciously _naughty._

The brunette was close and tension was high in the air.

Anna took a slow look at the blonde – starting from her rugged black boots to her faded jeans, to the skirt that covered her large crotch again, up to her simple elegant top and finally to her dark blue eyes hazed with lust.

 _Wait._ Anna blinked twice. Blue eyes stared intensely back. _Oh fuck._

A silent word was passed between them as the blonde suddenly gripped the brunette's rear tighter, igniting a loud moan from the top. She forced the brunette's hips to still, causing the woman to whimper at the loss of needed friction. It didn't last for long though.

Anna stared with wide eyes as the blue ones continued to stare right back.

Something snapped in the blonde and she started to slowly, painfully slowly, thrust above into the brunette who didn't notice that her lover wasn't looking at her anymore. The blonde dragged it out, pumping like a strong piston, in and out with deep reaching thrusts, eyes never leaving Anna's.

Anna's lips started to quiver as she saw the blonde lift up the skirt again, providing her with the perfect view to witness the shaft break into the tight heat again and again in slow agony. Anna's thighs clenched with _pure want_ so unintended that she had to take a step back.

The blonde let out a low growl, seeing the redhead step back and continued to make eye contact, forcing Anna to freeze in place. She firmly grasped onto the brunette, who's head was on her shoulder by her braid, and suddenly pushed her hips down.

Anna's mouth opened in a small 'o' and a small whimper left her mouth before she could stop it. It was only masked by the loud elongated moan that erupted from the brunette's mouth.

The blonde changed then, hearing the small whimper, she started picking up the speed in her thrusts. She started driving her wet hot shaft faster and faster inside the brunette, erratic breathing and cheeks red as she continued to stare at Anna.

The brunette's eyes were firmly shut, feeling the change in her lover to become more primal and started grinding down her hips for more friction.

Anna stared in awe at the very dark eyes intensely holding her gaze as their owner continued to grind up in increasing speed, her shaft moist with bodily juices as she pile-drove the woman above.

" _Oh baby_ – fuck, nngh, _please, oh god,_ " the brunette let out in small broken moans, hands gripping the blonde locks as a way to keep her grounded in her moment in heaven.

" _I'm-I'm, oh, baby. That's it ughh_ – god, _fuck, Elsa!_ "

The blonde drove harder against the brunette's skin and grunted, momentarily closing her eyes as she drove up to the tight heat once more, staying there for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath and looking straight back at Anna.

The brunette stayed still, head on top of the blonde's shoulders, ignorant to the obvious predicament in the room.

Anna broke eye contact, looking down at the pulsating cock deep inside the other woman, noticing the slight leaking of white substance starting to drip down it.

Anna gulped and looked down further, finally noticing the red pompom and key, safely deposited a few metres away from the sinful chair.

The blonde followed her gaze, seeing the red pompom on the floor before looking back at Anna.

Anna was unsure of what to do but what she knew was that she had to go – she had definitely overstayed her welcome and whilst it was fun, reality was here and she needed a shower. An ice cold shower.

So she took one last look over the blonde who still looked at her blankly, before turning around swiftly, back down the hallway and out the door in the quietest manner. She practically ran out of the college and made her way to her dorm.

She felt how wet she was and was strangely disgusted and, at the same time, incredibly turned on. _Holy fuck._ She could barely think. All she saw were the two beady dark eyes that stared at her with ravishing excitement.

She quickly drew up a shower and hopped in, feeling the cold simmer her hot skin to cool down.

As she cleaned herself, her fingers were scared to venture to the throbbing heat between her thighs. She could indulge herself just this once right?

Tentatively reaching down, she gave the lightest of touches outside her heat. She gasped, trembling slightly. _God,_ she was so _sensitive._

Feeling braver, she stroked slowly and lightly the outside, teasing herself to where she needed it the most. She cupped her sex, breathing heavily as she ground into it instinctively, needing heavy friction as she worked herself up.

She moved her hand towards her sensitive nub, lightly grazing it and feeling an electric current run through her. She hadn't touched herself in so long but the darkened blue eyes continued to urge her on as if she herself was there watching.

Anna started circling the nub, letting out audible groans and constantly thrusting against her fingers for more.

 _More – I need more nngh._ She twirled one long finger around the entrance, covering it in in the combination of her juices and the water. She could only imagine the blonde lover doing this for her. Such thoughts made her jerk against her hand.

Unwilling to punish herself further, she pushed her lubricated finger in, letting out a guttural moan at how good it feels. She closed her eyes, blonde ones stared straight at her in her mind as she drew out her finger and pushed back in with two.

 _Oh my goddd._ Anna rocked with a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out as she pretended that a specific blue eyed lover was watching her masturbate. She buckled, holding her weight against the bathroom wall as she picked up the speed. " _Fuck,_ this feel so good.".

She moved her other hand to her lips in a fist and bit down, shutting her moans to any nearby listeners. Her grunts only increased in frequency as she built herself up to a high, fingers recklessly thrusting with abandon, searching for the quickest release.

" _Fuck, oh god – mmnh, I'm gonna – ahh ELSA!_ ". A throaty moan ripped out of her mouth as her fingers continued to pump in and out, prolonging the delicious high she just tasted. It brought the energy out of her and she shuddered until her body started to calm down.

She withdrew her hand, trembling with sensitivity and finished off her shower, satisfied for the time being.

Only one thought was evident in her mind.

_Elsa._


	2. Bottles of Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna prepares to go to her first Genetics Elective but something surprises her...

How long could a janitor get away with not hoovering the classrooms? The thought kept coming back to Anna as she mindlessly mopped the corridor, earphones in and head bopping to the beat.

Her green skirt swooshed by her thighs as she danced around with the mop.

It's been two long days since the peculiar _incident_ and Anna had seen no sign of the blonde who invaded her every horny moment.

Monday and Tuesday, she appeared in Anna's mind – when she was in bed, in the shower, in her car, heck – she couldn't sit on a chair anymore without feeling the need to spread her legs and sink onto something. Or someone.

When she finished her eventful shower on Monday, Anna had returned to her janitor's closet to get the red pom-pom key, ears wide alert for any signs of fornication but alas the closet was empty for once.

When she looked inside the room; however, the key was gone and the chair was placed back into the corner.

Anna wasn't stupid. There was very little reason anyone would go inside the janitor's closet and pick up a key off the floor. She gulped and only thought of the one person who could've been interested in such a random object.

_Elsa._

And so, Anna was forced to go without hoovering the classrooms. She prayed that no one would really notice – there wasn't much to hoover anyways, only the odd piece of paper and food crumbs. She easily just used a broom.

Oaken didn't seem to mind her not returning the key. He only reiterated the fact that her own keys would be delivered by Friday this week.

_Only a few more days to go._ Anna sighed. At least it was just early Wednesday morning and she only had Biology, lunch and then her genetics elective after lunch.

She only took genetics because Kristoff's mom was teaching it and the subject didn't bore her at least.

She finished her task before walking back to her closet, ejecting out another couple who were smooching inside.

The amount of people using the little room started to dwindle down as the summer mating season cooled down and people became more level-headed. It still gave Anna a headache to remind people not to use the closet for that purpose but at least people were heeding her warning.

She put her equipment back in place and grabbed the two heavy 3 litre bottles of industrial bleach. _God,_ they were weighing her arms down so much. She dragged them to the narrow hallway and tried to lift up her arms to put them back on the shelf.

She put one on the ground and swung the other to gain momentum and dropped it hard on the shelf.

And the shelf broke off the wall with a heavy thud.

Anna gaped at the wooden plank, then at the newly bare part of the wall, then back at the plank again. _Fuck._

The redhead groaned in distaste, she really shouldn't have dropped the bleach on the shelf as hard as she did. Guess she didn't know her own strength - or gravity's for that matter.

There was no way she was going to drag the shelf anywhere with its size and her clumsiness but Oaken told her to keep everything off the floor if she could.

She left the closet and walked to a nearby empty classroom to grab a desk.

She slowly dragged the damn thing inside the closet and placed it in the middle. She tested its sturdiness by sitting on it before she picked up the heavy bottles and placed them, _carefully,_ on top of it.

Nodding to herself, she was pleased by what she'd done, grabbed her backpack and headed off to Biology.

She'll come back during lunch to see what she can do with the shelf. Maybe she'll ask Kristoff to help her carry or fix it?

She hummed on the way down to class.

Today was going to be a good day. She could already tell.

* * *

"Zero marks?!" Anna's mouth opened in shock and went slack. Her paper was gripped tightly between her hands as she read her score.

It didn't come as a surprise that Mr Weselton was _that_ teacher who gives his class a test for their second lesson back from the holidays.

But what really shocked Anna was just how _bad_ she did. She knew medical statistics weren't her strongpoint but to get zero marks? It was heart-stopping.

Bright red pen was alarmingly scribbled in the top right corner of the offending piece of paper. 'See me after class!' goaded Anna, the blood red writing filling her with dismay.

Esmeralda laughed from beside her. "Wow, I didn't expect that – you're even worse than I thought," the raven beauty continued, a teasing smile etched on her face.

Anna groaned and thumped her head against her desk.

"How the fuck did you manage 94%? You're a secret little science nerd huh?" Anna rumbled, looking over at her friend's paper before teasing her with a smile.

"Shut up – I actually really like the subject!" A small blush ran through Esmerelda's cheeks before she coughed and decided to do some teasing of her own.

"Don't worry about it _babe_ , " Esmeralda placed a hand under the redhead's chin and lifted her face from the desk. "I can give you _private tutoring_ if you'd like. For a _price_..." she finished with a wink.

Anna only froze and blushed red before hastily moving her head away from the soft hand that cushioned her chin. She knew Esmeralda was only being friendly but the human contact and the endearing term stirred her feelings within.

"Yeah, yeah, as if. I have no money - I'll probably be fine for now..." Anna frowned and stared at Weselton who just announced class had ended, averting her gaze from her partner.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to meet soft green eyes. "I'll see you later - chin up eh?" Esmeralda hugged her goodbye and Anna watched her leave before grabbing her bag and walking over to her teacher who was sat on his chair and peering over a document.

"Mr. Weselton – you wanted to talk to me?"

The toupee flowed upwards as the short man met Anna's gaze.

"Ah yes, Miss Green. As you know, your grades are of utmost importance. It may only be a small test but this type of performance early in the year," he pointed at her paper, "will almost guarantee the removal of your scholarship in the near future."

Anna grimaced and opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted.

"Your recommendation shows that you are a bright student, Anna. I do not wish to worry you but think of it as a pre-warning. Please continue your studies and focus on the mathematical aspects of your classes."

The redhead nodded vigorously, grateful that it wouldn't lead to anything serious for now.

Weselton, pleased with her non-verbal response, waved her away. "You may leave."

Anna awkwardly half-bowed and waved before shuffling out to the busy corridor. A small frown was embedded on her face as she thought about the recent conversation.

She knew maths was never her strong point but this was worse than usual. At this rate, she might have to take up Esmerelda's offer on tutoring or something like that. But could she _afford_ it? No.

* * *

Anna kept walking, on her way to her favourite blue door.

She was still deep in thought when she walked inside, shutting the door behind her quietly.

As she started to take in her surroundings, she noted that the bleach bottles were now haphazardly on top of the shelf on the floor.

Two bags, one a backpack and the other a handbag, were dropped randomly next to it. _Who the hell-_

A small moan erupted from the room.

Anna saw red, anger peaking due to the previous conversation she had and now the thought of dealing with horny people. _For fuck's sake! This day is honestly just ughhhh._

She moved towards the room, intent on giving them a piece of her mind, dropping her bag on the shelf on the floor and fake rolling up her sleeves in annoyance.

She turned to look at the scene, expecting two bodies on the desk snogging to their heart's content.

She froze, deja vu.

A familiar brunette was splayed on her back on top of the desk, bare from the waist down whilst her legs spread open and hung in the air. Anna saw her legs _quiver in delight._

The redhead looked further down and her heartbeat stopped at the tufts of _blonde_ peeping out from the thighs of the shivering body. Unmistakable sounds of _suckling_ shot a violent tingle across Anna's lower regions.

"That's so good baby, _hmm your tongue,_ aa _gh…_ " Broken sentences dropped from the squirming brunette, her eyes screwed shut as she grabbed the blonde locks closer to her dripping _heat._

Anna saw the minute movements of the blonde head as it tilted up and down, sounds of long flat _licks_ caused Anna's breath to quicken.

Anna looked through the legs of the desk and halted her breathing.

The blonde was on her knees, her jeans pulled down with her boxers and her hand - _Oh gods…_ \- her firm hand was wrapped around a _visibly throbbing cock_.

Anna watched entranced as the hand pumped the glistening rod, juices of precum leaking from the large tip.

Anna gulped. There was no _way_ anyone could be that _thick_ or that _long._ It was thicker than her wrists and almost as long as her forearm with a slightly curved shape. It was practically designed to hit all the _right spots._

Anna could almost moan in lust. The shaft continued to harden and grow under the quickening pace of the daint hand that wrapped around it.

_If I had that inside me, oh gods…_ Anna shifted her thighs together. _In my mouth hngh...in my pussy ughh...my ass, fuck..._ A gush of wetness started to leak from her clenching orfice.

Anna shut her eyes and grinded her hips together, hoping to alleviate her growing need. A tug was pulling from her lower area, wanting, _needing_ to be _filled._

A whine from the brunette forced her teal eyes to widen, her thighs stopping their ministrations.

Dark blue eyes stared at her as the blonde stood up from the floor, cock jutting upwards proudly.

Anna gulped and looked down at the pulsing member between Elsa's legs before she stared back defiantly at the now-curious blue eyes.

Elsa's face broke into a domineering smirk as she moved forward and placed her girthy shaft atop of the brunette's body, emphasising it's length as it comfortably reached above the belly button.

The brunette whined at the loss of the skillful tongue and focused on looking at her lover, not even noticing Anna's presence yet.

"In-Inside _please_ \- I won't last long- oh _hh yessss…_ " her eyes closed as Elsa grabbed the base of her cock and pushed inside the brunette's _wet_ hole.

"You like this don't you?" Elsa huskily whispered, still staring at Anna as she forced her cock in deeper.

Anna didn't know if the question was addressed to her or the moaning brunette but she swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

Elsa's hip bottomed out at the nearly-thrashing brunette girl below her. "That's right, you _love my big dick_ don't you baby… You want me to _split you open huh?_ I can make you _scream…_ ".

Anna whimpered quietly, her thighs began to clench again.

Elsa noticed and pulled back from the brunette's drenched orifice an inch before pushing back in roughly. The brunette squirmed and groaned in the delicious friction.

" _Fuck yesss Elsa-_ "

Elsa broke her stare from Anna reluctantly and tutted at the woman underneath her. She grabbed the long locks and pulled the moaning head up slightly, forcing the brunette to look at her face.

"Don't talk _slut._ Just close your eyes and _let me fuck you._ " She pulled back quickly before thrusting forward violently, extending beyond the woman's cervix.

"Ahh _hhh hnnngh- gods..."_ The woman dropped her head back down on the desk and whimpered as Elsa started to move at a regular pace, in and out of her _dripping_ hole as she uncontrollably clenched at the broad heat inside her.

Elsa looked back at Anna whose hands were clasped in front of her skirt to stop them from moving to pleasure herself.

Elsa shook her head and took on an authoritative voice whilst pumping her hips roughly. "No..." She hardens her eyes as she took in the redhead's situation.

" _Show me."_ Elsa mouthed obviously to the shifting girl.

Anna quietly gasped at the request before she gulped and moved her left hand to slowly, teasingly, scrunch up her skirt upwards. She became well aware of the draught that now flew between her thighs as Elsa gazed hungrily at her lower region.

Elsa groaned at seeing _her_ redhead's choice of dark green lingerie. She quickened her pace, nudging inside the brunette furiously as the velvet walls continued to clench on her hard dick.

" _Touch yourself…"_ She mouthed again.

Anna moved her weight from one heel to the other before shaking her head.

Elsa growled at the refusal before she pulled her shaft out of the hazy girl.

" _Touch…"_ she mouthed and thrusted back in brutally before slipping out again.

" _Yourself…"_ another violent plunge inside the blistering wet heat.

" _Now."_ Elsa propelled forward, a fervent pace as she pounded into the girl below her. The brunette let out small " _ah ahh fuck! hnngh"_ with each thrust she set forward, eyes clasped closed as the sensation of the blonde's thick rod speared her over and over and _over again._

Anna let out an audible moan at the sight and moved her free right hand to pull down her lacy green lingerie, finally exposing her wet pussy to the cold air and she _shivered._

There was a _hungry_ look in Elsa's eyes as she took in the small red tufts of hair above the leaking orifice.

"G _ood girl._ " She moaned out loud at the sight and shifted the brunette's body back so she could get a better look at the wetness that was starting to drip down Anna's thighs.

Anna decided to take a leap of faith and moved the hand not holding her skirt. She placed it in front of her exposed pussy, seeing Elsa's eyebrows furrow and hearing a small rumble of protest from the blonde.

Anna gave her a look before she used her hand to split open her folds and show Elsa just _how wet she was._

Elsa took a deep breath as she stared at Anna's bare lower lips, noticing how _soaked she was._ She licked her lips, her imagination driving wild as she thought of how _tight_ the redhead would be.

The janitor further teased the feverish blonde and lifted two of her fingers to stroke her aching slit, covering it in her juices.

Elsa groaned as she felt her cock jump in excitement. "God, _you're so wet…_ " The brunette under her let out a squeal as she felt the rod inside her twitch and she wrapped her legs around the thrusting blonde's waist, thinking that the comment was about her.

Anna bit her lip and made sure Elsa was looking before she slowly, painfully slowly, thrust her two fingers inside her scorching heat. She continued to push inside and closed her eyes when she went inside to the first knuckle, then to the second, then to the base of the fingers.

She exhaled a shaky breath at the feeling of _something_ inside her.

She pulled the fingers out, feeling that they were covered with her leaking juices, before she pushed them back in, rougher this time.

Both of them groaned at the same time, feeling a connection of sorts now that Anna was filled.

Elsa picked up her pace and so did Anna. Noisy slaps of skin on skin reverberated throughout the walls as melding moans blended together.

Elsa glared at Anna's fingers, slightly jealous that it wasn't her that was causing the redhead to mewl out loud, and pounded her hips down violently against the brunette's spasming pussy.

Soft walls clenched and fluttered tightly around her spearing dick as it forced the valley to open again and again and again.

"El- _sa, fuck,_ I'm so _close, harder baby-_ " Elsa moved her hand down and rubbed pressure in circled on the brunette's hard nub, eliciting a thorough _squeeze_ around her throbbing shaft.

"Yeah baby?" She panted as she moved her gaze to Anna's flushed face, seeing her mouth open in a small 'o'. She noted the parted red lips and groaned louder at the thought of the redhead's sinful mouth around her member.

She quickened her hips, slamming down on the abused orifice, and pressed harder on the small nub as the brunette writhed at the deliciousness of it all.

" _Cum for me..._ That's it... _let loose._ " Elsa let out in small breaths. The brunette followed her instructions and screamed at the intense flush of arousement that flowed through her, her orgasm causing her to squirm and push away from Elsa's still pumping shaft.

Elsa wouldn't have in and gripped the brunette's hips as she kept up her pace inside the increasingly tight hole, lunging inside in desperation for her own pleasure.

She looked at Anna and directly ordered her. " _Cum with me_." _._

Anna let out increasingly frequent pants as her fingers thrust against her lower hardening nub, eager to follow Elsa's demands.

_Fuck fuck fuck - I'm so_ ughhn, so _fucking close-_ ahhh. The thoughts flew through Anna's mind as she started to imagine it wasn't her fingers stuffed deep inside her but instead, the _wet hot throbbing cock_ of the blonde in front of her. _God, she was desperate to be filled._

Something coiled around the bottom of Anna's spine as she was approaching her limit. The sheer voracity and _heat_ of the situation was taking its toll.

She didn't expect that today she would masturbate in front of a stranger in public whilst they _thoroughly fucked_ someone else. The thought brought a new wave of wetness between her thighs and she groaned as her orgasm started to wreck her body.

" _Elsa…_ " She whispered quietly enough for only the blonde to hear through her manic thrusting.

Elsa's eyes opened wide as she heard the redhead call out to her. She felt her seed rush through her as her name on sinful lips brought her to her finish.

She lunged deeply against the used brunette before she pulled all the way back and fisted her throbbing cock.

She groaned as she pumped into her hand and aimed high, target : redhead.

The first spurt of her cum splattered on the brunette until she continued to pump harder.

Anna's mouth opened in surprise as two spurts of cum reached her, hitting her forehead and around her mouth. She froze at the sight of Elsa fucking into her hand and aiming at her, accepting the blonde's cum, her thighs clenching in oversensitivity and _want_ for her seed.

As the last shots drained her dry, Elsa panted and let go of her large but now increasingly flaccid cock. She watched Anna for her reaction and felt her cock twitch.

Anna paused and felt something on the side of her mouth. She flicked a shameful tongue at it and tasted Elsa's essence, letting out a low, almost invisible rumble of appreciation.

Elsa groaned again at the sight and licked her lips.

They stared at each other for a while, each focused on the other's features like they hadn't seen them before.

"Elsa? What are you looking at?" The brunette questioned the unmoving blonde.

Anna hid back into the hallway, trying to still her erratic heart. She grabbed her bag in a quiet hurry and was on her way to move out when something _red_ caught her eye.

Her eyes widened as she took note of the red pom pom and key attached to the zipper of the handbag's main compartment.

She reached out to grab it but stopped when she heard jeans being zipped and footsteps coming her way.

Deciding she'd rather not risk being caught, she hastily walked out of the closet and ran to the nearest bathroom, eager to wash herself and rid of the smell and _evidence_ of sexual activity.

By the time that she did, it was the end of lunch and she was going to be late for her genetics elective. She grabbed her bag and started running down the corridors.

Throughout the entire time, she only had a recurring thought.

_What the fuck was that._

* * *

Anna barely made it into class in time. The majority of students already chose their seats, leaving only the back row empty.

Anna plopped down on her seat and took out her stuff before she saw an ecstatic dark-haired girl wave at her. Anna grinned at Esmerelda, noting that she was sitting in the middle of a large crowd of people. _Of course she had lots of friends._

Esmerelda signalled for her to come over and Anna would have if it were any other day. However, she was aware she did still smell slightly of sex, despite the bucketloads of perfume she poured on herself, and she really didn't want to explain herself.

She smiled apologetically and shook her head, noting that Esmerelda was about to stand up and sit next to her. One of the girls around Esmerelda grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to engage in conversation, distracting the raven haired beauty.

Anna saw Kristoff's mom walk in and introduce herself as Mrs Bjorgman. As Mrs Bjorgman glanced at her students, Anna gave her a small wave which resulted in the teacher giving her a smile.

Anna sighed in happiness. _This class is going to be a breeeeeze._ Anna looked down on her notepad and started doodling, her mind taking her away.

"Oh and one more announcement. We will have a PHD student join us during class as part of her medical studies. She is exclusively your tutor, advisor and maybe even friend." A few students snickered at that.

"She seems to be slightly late so we shall get starte-"

The door pushed open, the person stopping a few metres from Anna's desk but Anna's head still didn't rise up.

"Apologies for my lateness Bulda."

Anna's ears twitched at the slightly familiar voice but continued her drawing of the DNA molecule.

"It's fine don't worry. Anyways, class, this is Miss North. She's the PHD student working with you this year. Don't hesitate to contact her!"

Anna slowly looked up from her sketch and noted a familiar set of boots, jeans, _plaited blonde hair._

She gasped as she looked straight at the light blue eyes that darkened for her only a couple of minutes ago.

Blue eyes stared straight back and a knowing smirk captured her lips as she addressed the class whilst looking at Anna.

"You can call me _Elsa._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I need to reiterate the fact that this IS Elsanna although it may not seem like it yet. 
> 
> We'll find out who the brunette is and her relationship to Elsa next chapter ;) In the meanwhile, enjoy life :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this one! :) My first ever smut scene rip so idk if I laid it out well but any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
